


Of Musicals and Baking

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I tried?, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Musicals, Prompt Fic, Singing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: Dick returns home to an interesting sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing fluff, but as soon as I saw this otp prompt I really couldn't resist.

Dick walked into the apartment expecting Jason to still be sleeping. They had moved into an apartment together in Bludhaven only a few months back, but they knew each other's routine down to the exact times.

Dick had work (as a police officer) from 6 a.m. until 5 p.m. on weekdays and he worked afternoons on Saturday. He lazed around the house on Sunday, usually curling up with Jason on their beat up couch to have a Lord of the Rings marathon.

Because Jason was a huge geek even if he didn't want to admit it.

On the other hand, Jason worked the evening shift at the local hospital. He'd finally gotten around to going to school and was a certified nurse. Tim found it hilarious that someone who believed guns were a great choice of weapon often helped fix those type of wounds as a civilian.

Jason just shrugged and replied that he mainly worked with the victims of domestic violence, which had at first shocked Dick. But as he spent more and more time with the ex-Robin, he came to realize that it made perfect sense.

After all, Jason had been a victim at one point too.

It helped a great deal that Jason often respected woman (especially those who dealt with this for so long) a lot more than he respected men. He was a full on feminist and proud of it.

The nurses loved him and often brought him baked goods which Dick in turn ate during his midnight bouts of hunger. Jason thought it was cute.

Dick did not pout whenever Jason remarked that he was nesting. He didn't.

After having dinner together they'd have a lazy hour doing whatever. Be it extra work from their employments or some homework from online classes. Jason was rather fond of English literature and there was this amazing 15th century class he always rambled about.

It was taught by a remarkable woman who continued to teach despite the fact that she had paranoid schizophrenia and was currently residing in a mental hospital, he said. Dick wasn't so sure that it was such a great class considering the conditions the teacher had, but Jason loved it almost as much as he loved being a vigilante so he let it be.

After that, they'd suit up and go on patrol, each of them handling a section of the city before crashing at the apartment at odd hours of the morning. Then they did it all again the next day. It was a comfortable routine.

Sometimes there was a break in the routine, like when Jason had to go hunt down some scum bag that was interfering with his work - Dick didn't like to think about how his boyfriend/brother (wow that's weird) was a drug lord when he was the resident vigilante - or Dick had to go help Bruce back in Gotham.

This was one of those times. Bruce had called him over to Gotham asking for some help with a case the Batfamily was investigating. It had taken a full week and he'd used the flu as an excuse for work. He'd told Jason he didn't know when he'd be back so not to wait up.

It was a Saturday and Dick knew that Jason loved sleeping in on the weekends because he didn't have to work at the hospital until the night shift started. He'd been looking forward to crashing onto the bed beside Jason and just sleeping cuddled up for a couple of hours. So he was understandably confused when he heard the sound of loud music when he walked into the door.

He checked his phone and yep, it was 7 a.m. on a Saturday. What the hell was Jason doing up and blasting music? He carefully put his bag down and crept through the apartment towards the source of the music; the kitchen.

When he got there he was greeted with the sight of Jason dancing around the kitchen in only a tank top and his Wonder Woman boxers. There were ingredients littered all over the counter and Jason was holding a whisk in his hand as if it was a microphone. In the other hand was a mixing bowl full of some sort of batter.

It looks like Jason was baking again. Besides Alfred, Jason was the best cook in the family. Although he did enjoy baking the most. His cinnamon butterscotch pie was to die for. Meanwhile both Tim and Bruce had the uncanny ability to nearly burn the kitchen down while trying to boil water. Damian prided himself on the fact that he could cook better than Tim, even though it was only breakfast food.

To be honest, Dick wasn't that much better. His abilities were that of a college student that just moved out of his parents’ house. He _can_ cook for himself and not die. But it's not like any of his dishes are appetizing. That's why Jason cooked.

Jason had a habit that he didn't really demonstrate all that often because he didn't really like to perform. He was secretly a really good singer. And to go with that amazing vocal talent, he was a sucker for musicals.

If Dick showed up at home early or if he sneaked up on Jason, sometimes he could catch him performing an impromptu musical number while doing different household chores. Dick always loved to watch him sing.

Now it seemed, was one of those times where Jason just forgot his surroundings and _sang_. It was truly a sight. This time he was singing the song Defying Gravity from one of his all-time favourite musicals. Jason had always had a love for the Wizard of Oz, and when he found out there was a musical based off of his favourite character (even back then Jason had always had a thing about villains), he was ecstatic.

He'd binged on all the available videos, and Bruce had even taken him to see a production before...

Point is Jason really loved and connected with the story. Although Dick supposes that now he can really connect with the main character Elphaba. They both believed themselves to be outcasts, even when there were people that accepted them. Hmm. That would make Dick Glinda. That was a funny thought.

He wondered how he would look in a bright sparkly pink and poofy dress.

 

He seemed to have caught Jason just as he reached the last verse because he had stopped dancing and moving in general to belt out the last few lines.

 _So if you care to find me_  
_Look to the western sky!_  
_As someone told me lately:_  
_"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_  
_And if I'm flying solo_  
_At least I'm flying free_  
_To those who'd ground me_  
_Take a message back from me_  
_Tell them how I am_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I'm flying high_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And soon I'll match them in renown!_  
_And nobody in all of Oz_  
_No Wizard that there is or was_  
_Is ever gonna bring me down!_  
_Bring me down!_  
_Ohh~_

Dick started clapping loudly as Jason finished, hitting the last high note. Jason abruptly turned around and faced Dick, nearly dropping his bowl of batter in the process. He did drop the whisk, but it landed in the bowl so everything was fine.

"Dick, you're back." he breathed. He briefly look very happy and excited, but then he turned a lovely shade of red as he realized that Dick had indeed seen him singing dramatically into a whisk covered in batter.

"Yeah, finished things up with B and headed back here immediately. I thought you would be in bed but this is much better." Dick said after an awkward pause. Jason rolled his eyes and went back to mixing the contents of the bowl.

"So what are you making?" He asked as he walked forward into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Jason's waist and dropped his chin down on to his shoulder. Jason relaxed into the back hug.

"A blueberry and cherry pie" he replied, gesturing towards the bowls of fruit resting a couple of feet away on the counter. Dick opened his mouth to ask another question when Jason continued, cutting him off. "And no you cannot have any of the pie tonight."

Dick immediately began to pout. "But Jayyyyy" he whined, "I just got back." Jason merely smirked at him and continued baking.

"Well you should have thought of that before you eavesdropped." He replied. Dick continued to pout and whine.

"But Jaybird!"

"Well now you aren't getting anything."

**Author's Note:**

> comment?
> 
> ALSO DID ANYONE GET THE REFERENCE???


End file.
